H2O: Just Add Glee
by HikariMizukiYamiMisaki
Summary: What if Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn were actually friend in their sophomore year? What if there friends because of something that happened of a vacation in Australia? No one else knows their secret, not even their closest friends. Not a good summery, if I think of a better one, I'll change it, and main couples; Finchel, Klaine, Quick others; Tike Wemma Brittana Samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**Mizuki- **So I said I was going to do a new story, and I was telling the truth, right? ^_^ Anyway, so I'm going through an obsession with mermaids and glee right now haha, so this is how H2O; Just Add Glee was born. Now, it's not really a cross over, so I didn't put it into the crossover category, it's just the whole thing with the mermaids is how the title came to be :)  
And this is an AU, kinda sorta, some of things will be the same, some of the stuff that happens in the show will happen, so some spoilers, but some things will not happen, and there will be ooc characters, like Rachel and Quinn.

So some of the things you should be warned about;  
Rachel, Quinn, and Kurt became friends over vacation, and are friends when the story starts.

Rachel is probably going to be a bit more ooc then others, well her and Quinn will be.

Blaine goes to McKinley already, he only went to Dalton for a yea,so Wes and David are his friends from the school, and is the same age as Kurt.

And Kurt's crush on Finn never happened :)

Um... anything else? Hm, if so, you'll find out :D Oh, but if they do act too ooc, I'm sorry, this is my first Glee fic..

Disclaimer; I do not own Glee, if I had there would be so many more Klaine moments 3 Anywho, on with the story!

-START CHAPTER 1-

Rachel Berry gasped, feeling the cold liquid down her front, she quickly stood up glaring at the cheerio who had done it, and glanced hurriedly at her blonde friend, who nodded.

"Hey, Marissa," Quinn Fabray called over to the cheerio, and Rachel made her escape to the bathroom.

She locked the door, and nod even a second later, she was on the ground, staring at her tail. She sighed, fell backwards, and groaned.

"Is it just me or does it seem like when we can't just walk to the beach it's harder to avoid water," Rachel complained, walking along side her friend, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well, I've managed to avoid it, since there's not too many liquids in dumpsters, thank Gaga for that."

"Still," Rachel frowned, and then paused, "Kurt, you go ahead, I'm going to sign us up for Glee," Rachel grinned.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think anyone would take it over after Mr. Ryerson got fired, which I recall you had something to do with."

The girl stuck her nose in the air, "Yes, well, what he did to poor Hank was terrible."

"More like the fact he didn't you the song was terrible," Kurt scoffed, and smiled.

Rachel grinned at her friend, before writing Kurt's name, an then hers, and putting a gold star on it, and turned around, her eyes widened seeing the slushy come after her, and she ducked out, it went over her head. She stared wide eyed at the now slushy covered floor, and shocked jock. She gave a nervous smile, before heading away.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'll be singing Mr. Cellophane."

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing On My Own from the seminal Broadway classicLes Misérables."

It was over the summer everything happened. Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel had somehow met up in Australia, all surprised to see each other there. They met Quinn's cousin Emma, and figured something weird was going on. They certainly figured out what it was, and because of it, every ten seconds after they touch water they sprout a tail.

"Very nice Rachel."

"When do rehearsals start?"

"_Sit down you're rocking the boat!"_

"We suck," Rachel sighed, letting her hands drop down.

"I-Um, we'll get there, we just need to keep rehearsing," Mr. Shuester offered.

"Mr. Shuester, do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down You're rocking the Boat to a boy in a wheel chair?"

"I-Uh..."

"Mr Shuesters using the irony to enhance the performance," Artie spoke up.

"There is nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel snapped, before turning on her heel, and storming out of the room.

"Rachel- Rachel!" Mr. Shuester called, but sighed when he heard the door slam shut.

Kurt sighed, and walked down the halls, Rachel was being the drama queen she is, but he had to admit she had a bit of point, they weren't good.

He ended up being so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice when he collided with someone, a drink spilling down his front. He glanced up at the boy who had done, he has dark, and gelled down hair. His eyes widened.

"Hey, ar-," Kurt stood up, and ran towards the bathrooms, locked the door, and slip to the floor, seeing his tail, he sighed, and grabbed a towel out of his bag, wishing he had Rachel's power right about now.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, seeing Rachel and Mr. Shuester talking, she looked like sad, she didn't expect to be something too big, or else she'd be in tears, she turned her attention back to the cheerios when Coach Sylvester started to bark orders again.

Quinn plopped on the couch at Kurt's house, "So, what's going on with Rachel?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt sighed, and folded his hands, "Well, she had a fit in Glee since we sort of are terrible, and we were singing Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat to Artie Abrams."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "You mean the kid in the wheel chair? Isn't that a bit ironic?"

"Exactly."

"I see..."

"Anyway, ya know how the ocean was kind of our place to swim?" Quinn nodded, and Kurt continued, "Well, I found out about some pretty big, and pretty deep salt water lakes around, and I figured if we can find a secluded one, that could be... our place."

A smile bloomed on the girl's face, "That would be amazing Kurt, you are amazing!"

"I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

So, turns out Finn's a good singer, and for the first time they kind of sort of didn't suck, both Rachel and Kurt realized.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Rachel went dancing towards Finn, and messed up his hair. He quickly put it back in place, and couldn't help but think what the hell was she doing? Finn is with Quinn!

"Oh hell to the naw!" Mercedes Jones split Finn and Rachel up, "I am not down with this background singing nonsense! I am Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rowland."

"Okay, look Mercedes, it's just one song," Mr. Shuester tried to reason with her.

"And it's the first time we've been kind of good," Kurt interjected.

"Okay," she turned to Finn, "You're good white boy, I'll give you that, but you better bring it," she turned back to Mr. Shuester, "Let's run it again."

"Okay, let's do it!" Mr. Shuester laughed, and clapped, "From the top!"

Kurt, once again groaned, and found himself on the floor, "Ow," he groaned, and sighed, well at least this time no beverage was spilled all over him.

"Hey, sorry, are you alright," he blinked at the hand in front of his face, and eyed in warily.

"What?" he scoffed, "No fairy jokes? Are you going to throw me in the dumpster?" he asked bitterly.

The boy looked taken back, "What? No!"

Kurt frowned, and took the boy's hand, and he was helped up off the floor.

"Blaine Anderson," the boy greeted.

Kurt flashed a smile at the boy, "Kurt Hummel."

The boy smiled back, "You're not going to run off this time are you?"

Kurt bit the inside of cheek, "Er, last time was because I was wearing Marc Jacobs, and didn't want it to stain," he lied.

Blaine shrugged, "That makes sense," he raised an eyebrow, "So you're?" he struggled for the right word.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and nodded, "Yes, I am gay."

Blaine laughed, "Well, at least I'm not the only one in this school."

Kurt's eyes widened, "You're...?"

"Yea, I am, but no one's really found out yet, don't think anyone suspects it since I may have joined the football team."

"Oh, yea, the Neanderthals think if you're gay you have to be a stereotypical gay, which I am, but still."

"You're in Glee right?" Blaine questioned.

"Yea, I am, how did you?"

"I saw your name on the sign up sheet," Blaine cut him off, "I was going to sign up, but then I saw the last person who did had a slushy thrown at him."

"Yea, that happens, a lot actually, but hey, you should join, if your any good that is."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Doubting me already?"

"Perhaps."

"You're very talented," Rachel turned to Finn.

Finn smiled sheepishly, "Really?"

"Yea," she nodded, "I would know, I'm very talented too," she paused for a moment, "I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item, you the hot male lead, and me, the stunning young, ingenue everyone roots for."

"Well, I uh- have a girlfriend," Finn said awkwardly.

"Really, who?"

"Quinn Fabray," he answers.

"Cheerleader Quinn Fabray? The president of the Celibacy Club?" _My friend Quinn Fabray! _She practically screamed in her head,

"For almost four months now. She's cool. Mm, I wonder if they have sour patch kids," he moved forward in the line.

"Hey, guys, so this is supposed to be our competition, but, uh, I honestly don't think that they've got the talent that we've got. But let's be a good audience, all right? Give 'em some of that old McKinley High respect," he encouraged him.

They started, and everyone's eyes widened. They were amazing.

"W-we're doomed," Tina stuttered out.

Both Rachel and Kurt, although they didn't want to, agreed with her.

"You're leaving us? When?" Artie asked, they were all gathered in the auditorium, Mr. Shuester telling them he were leaving.

"Well, I've given my two weeks notice, but I promise I'm going to find you a great replacement before I go."

"Is this cause those Carmel kids were so good? Because we can work harder," Mercedes spoke up.

"This isn't fair Mr. Shuester, we can't do this without," Rachel spoke.

Mr. Shuester sighed.

"So does this mean I don't have to be in the club anymore, or...?" Everyone turned to stare at Finn.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school. Sometimes you have to give up the things that you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have loved being your teacher."

Kurt sighed, though he wouldn't admit to it, he was a bit disappointed that Mr. Shuester was leaving. He glanced at his phone, just a few more feet to go..., and he came to a clearing with a large lake. There didn't seem to be anyone around, so he edged closer to the water, before diving in.

"Looks guys, these steps are not hard, I've been doing them since I was three."

No one else seemed to agree with her, and even though she is his friend, Kurt was starting to get annoyed with her.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you," Rachel gained a hurt look her face, and Kurt felt guilty, but he couldn't help feeling that it was true.

"I know what I'm talking about, I won my first dance competition when I was three months old," she argued back.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but changed what he was going to say when he saw Finn come in, "This a closed rehearsal."

Finn sighed, "Look, I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit, I don't want to be the guy who drives around throwing eggs at people."

Rachel's shoulders slumped, "That was you?"

Kurt crossed his arms, "You and your friends threw pee balloons at me."

"I know."

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof."

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing, with you guys. I used to think that this was like, the lamest thing on Earth, and maybe it is, but… we're all here for the same reason—'cause we want to be good at something," He turned to Artie, "Artie, you play guitar, right? Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

"I do have a pull there," Artie answered, and pushed his glasses back up.

"All right. Mercedes, we need new costumes, and they have to be cool. Can you do that?"

"Damn, do you see what I got on?"

"Rachel, you do the choreography, Tina what are you good at?"

"I-I-"

Finn cut her off, "We'll find something for you."

Mercedes frowned, "And what are you bring to the table, Justin Timberlake?"

Finn smiled, "I've got the music."

They performed Don't Stop Believing, and Mr. Shuester smiled.

"Good guys, it's a nine, we need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, if we worked on it I think you could hit a high B."

"So does this mean you're staying?" Finn grinned.

"It would kill me to see you win nationals without me. From the top!"

"So this it?" Rachel breathed, "Not as great as the ocean, but until summer comes along again, I guess it'll do."

Quinn nodded, "It's pretty big, and not too many people are around."

Kurt smiled at them, "So, want to test the waters?"

They looked at each other and nodded. The three grabbed each others hands and dived into the water.

-END CHAPTER 1-

**Mizuki- **Jeez, one chapter was 2118 words, which actually isn't surprising, since even though I haven't been on here, I have been writing still ;) And improving.  
Anyway, you should totally comment, it'd make me happy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Mizuki-** Wohoo! Chapter 2! And I wanna welcome my friend Zero Rae Ryoshi, since they finally got a fanfic account! YAY!  
Anywho, disclaimer; No matter how much I want to I will never own H2O; Just Add Water, or Glee.

-START Chapter 2-

"It felt good to go swimming a large body of water again," Quinn stretched her arms out, and frowned, "I have to go," she waved, and walked over to the group of cheerios.

Rachel rolled her eyes, they had agreed not to tell anyone about their friendship, she broke away from her thoughts when she saw Mr. Shuester, and started towards him, "Mr. Shuester! I went to the library, and got some sheet music, and wanted to run some some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal," she walked beside him.

"Thanks Rach, but I already got one picked out," he reached into his bag.

Rachel frowned, bur brightened when she felt someone take her things form her.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks Finn," she smiled, "You're so chivalrous."

"Thanks," he frowned, "That is a good thing, right?"

Rachel couldn't suppress the smile as she nodded.

-o-

Kurt frowned, Noah Puckerman's arm around him, and Mr. Shuester came up to them, "Morning Kurt."

"Buenos Nachos Mr. Shue," Noah greeted, and Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, even though he is fluent in French, not Spanish he could tell that was certainty wrong.

Mr. Shuester laughed, "Hey! Let's go Titans," he cheered, and walked away.

"Ya," after he was gone, turned to Kurt, "Come on."

"Wait," Kurt stopped them, and threw his bag in someone's direction, "One day, you will all work for me," he snapped, before being thrown in.

"Need some help?" He blinked in surprise, seeing the boy from yesterday, Blaine, near the dumpsters.

"Um, sure?"

He held his hand out, and Kurt grabbed onto it, lifting himself out of the dumpster, and back onto the ground. He looked out of his outfit, and sighed relief, no excess food had gotten on it, thank Gaga.

"So, does that happen often?"

Kurt threw the boy an amused look, "By often do you mean almost daily? Then yes, it does happen often."

"Well," Blaine started slowly, "Since I'm on the football team, how about I make it up to you with coffee? At the Lima Bean after school?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I may just have to take you up on that offer."

-o-

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in the school over the next couple years," Quinn started on Finn.

"Yea, I know," Finn sighed.

Rachel frowned, and bit her lip as reality came flooding over her, she has been basically flirting with her friend's boyfriend!

"Prom king and queen. Homecoming court royalty. I am not giving up those shiny crowns just so you can express yourself!" Quinn snapped.

"Look, you're making way too big of a deal out of this," Finn sighed once again.

"Okay, let's compromise. If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breast," She offered.

"Under the shirt?"

"Over the bra."

Rachel pressed her lips together, was he really thinking about quitting Glee Club?

Finn pauses for a moment, before shaking his head, "No, No I can't," Quinn scoffed lightly.

"I want to do Glee. I'm really happy when I'm performing, look I gotta go to class," He walked off, and Rachel instantly went towards Quinn.

"What's going on with you and Finn?"

Quinn shook her head, "Nothing," she looked around, and saw people looking at them, "Now I'm going to make this convincing, okay?"

Rachel nods, and Quinn raises her voice, "Eavesdrop much? Time for some girl talk, man hands. You can dance with him. You can sing with him. But you will never have him."

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but gets cut off by the icy drink dripping all over her face, and Quinn fakes a laugh. Rachel turns on her heel, and rushes to the closest bathroom, and locks the door, before falling on to the floor.

-o-

So, they ended up performing Le Freak by Chic, and absolutely despising it.

"Energy, guys! It's disco. Good with the hands. John Travolta hands. All right. We're freaking out. Let's go. And up and out and down. Good. Good. Good. Good, guys," Mr. Shuester encouraged.

Rachel kicks out her leg, almost kicking Mercedes in the face, and the music stops.

"Oh hell to the naw!" Mercedes snapped, and started on Rachel, "First of all, if you try to bust my face again, I will cut you," she threatened and turned to Mr. Shuester, "Also, this song is terrible."

"No," he shook his head, "It's not the song, you guys just need to get into it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, it's the song. It's really gay," he shrugged lightly seeing Rachel's accusing glance.

"We need modern music Mr. Shue."

"I'm sorry guys, we don;t have time to discuss this, we're doing this song this Friday at the pep assembly."

"Y-you mean in front of the school?" Tina's eyes widened.

"Exactly!"

"They're going to throw food at us! And I just had a facial!"

i

"I'll press charge if that happens," Rachel crossed her arms.

"Guys, I can't express to you how important this assembly is, we need recruits, and there are six of you, we need twelve to qualify for regionals, we have no choice, or the club is over, I know you guys don't like this song," he sighed, "But we took nationals in '93 with Freak Out, it's a crowd pleaser, trust me," he clapped, and turned away, "From the top!"

"I'm dead," Finn muttered, and Rachel frowned lightly.

-o-

Kurt had decided to confront Mercedes on her outfit, "You need to call me before oyu dress yourself," he told her.

"Whatever, whatever," she sighed.

"You look like a technicolor zebra."

"You're a hater that's what you are," she rolled her eyes.

"I look like I'm a part of it!"

"You're trying to copying me."

"It looks like I planned it."

"Ya know what, if your hair was longer, you'd have curls."

"Alright guys, how about a little Kanye?" Mr. Shuester entered before he could reply.

"For the assembly?" Mercedes asked.

"No. We won't be ready in time. We're still doing disco. But we can fold this into our repertoire and it'll be awesome at regionals. Communication is the foundation of any successful music group. If we're gonna succeed, we need to communicate. You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened," he told them, handing out the music sheets.

"Mr. Shue, we'd really like not to do disco at the assembly," Artie spoke up.

Mr. Shuester opted to ignore him, "Finn, you're gonna take the solo."

Finn's eyes widened and Rachel smiles up at him.

"What? No, I- I can't do the solo, Mr. Schue. I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time!"

Mr. Shuester grinned, "No problem," he took his jacket off, "I'll walk you through it."

"Ooh!"

"Challenge!" Mercedes smirked.

"Hey, Mercedes, you know this?"

"Oh, I got this!"

She sang the opening lines to "Gold Digger" by Kanye West, and and the others, dancing in place, join in while Mr. Shuester takes the lead.

-o-

Rachel sighed, and leaned herself against the wall of the bathroom. She stared at her tail for a moment, before she heard gagging, and quickly made a fist over her tail and fried herself off. A minute or so later a girl came out, not even bothering to glance at Rachel, and made her way out the door. She stared at the stall for a moment, before standing up and going in. She leaned over the toilet and attempted to throw up.

"Rachel, did you just throw up?" she heard, and froze for a moment, recognizing the voice as Ms. Pillsbury's.

"No," she said quickly.

"You missed the toilet?"

"The girl who was throwing up before me left that, I guess I don't have a gag reflex."

"One day when you're older that will turn out to be a girl. Let's have a chat, okay?" she helped her up, and led her to her office.

They both take seat, and Ms. Pillsbury hands her a pamphlet, waves at someone, and clears her throat, "Rachel, bulimia is very messy and serious disease," she started.

"I don't have bulimia, I tried, and failed, and it won't ever happen again," Rachel cut her off.

"Okay."

"It grossed me out."

"Okay, but I still want to talk about the feelings you had leading up to you wanting to puke your guts out."

Rachel sighed, "I want to be thinner, prettier, like-," her eyes closed for a moment before opening again, "Like that Quinn girl."

"Mhmm, and why is that?"

"Have you ever liked someone so much you just wanna lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music and cry?" she asked.

"No."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, she may have said no, but the look on her face, she probably had.

"Uh, but a boy crush, huh? I know about that. I mean, not now. It takes me back in the- Like a long time ago, I knew about that. You know what? You need to remember, Rachel, to protect your heart. I don't care who he is. If he doesn't like you for the way you are, if he's- You know, he's married with a baby on the way- That's not worth the heartache. You don't want to compromise yourself for that. Um," she cleared her throat, "Have you just tried telling him how you feel?

"He doesn't even notice me," she sighed dejectedly.

"I see. Um- okay. Well, here's what I think. Common interests are the key to romance. All right? So find out what he likes. Then he'll see you in a positive way and maybe you'll end up doing something that you never would have expected," she encouraged her.

Rachel nodded, and a smile formed on her face.

-o-

Quinn stared at the water below her, before diving in. It helped her relax. She swam deeper, thinking about all that's been going on. She had started to think, maybe she didn't deserve Finn, after what she had done, but she wasn't going to give up popularity for it.

-o-

"Would you like to tell Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester what I caught you two doing?" Sue glared at them.

"It just sorta happened," Finn spoke up.

"I don't mean to be rude," Rachel voiced her opinion, "But I think she's over reacting."

"You watch you tone young lady," she snapped, and turned to Mr. Figgins, "Gay parents encouage rebellion, there are studies on this."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," he turned to Rachel, "Alright, tell me what happened Rachel."

"Finn was worried about having to perform a solo at the pep assembly in front of his chromosomally challenge friends. I was immediately concerned by his lack of self-esteem and made a creative preemptive strike," she explained.

"Yea, pretty much what she said."

"We figured that with the right marketing strategy, we could pull from the entire student body without having an assembly, thus creating the diverse Glee Club this school has been craving," she finished.

"That copy machine is for Cheerios use only. Paid for by alumni donations. I can't begin to fathom the damage you'd have done to the program had you broken it!"

"Hold on a second Sue," Mr. Shuester stepped in.

"I resent being told to hold on to anything, William. I will not be treated like a second-class citizen because of my gender. There is a very clear bureaucracy when it comes to photocopies, and you seem to think that these procedures don't apply to your students," she turned to Figgins, "It is my strong recommendation that both of these students be hobbled."

"How many copies did you guys make?" he turned to Finn and Rachel.

"Seventeen," came the answer.

"Okay, and how much do photocopies cost?"

"Four and a half cents."

"How about they just pay for the copies?"

"I like this compromise. Children, pay Ms. Sylvester, and we'll let you off with a warning. And Sue, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to personally clean the congealed protein shake off the photocopy room floor."

"That's why we have janitors."

"Sue, we're in a recession, and concessions must be made. I've laid off half the janitorial staff. We all need to lend a hand."

"Lady Justice wept today," Sue snarled, and held her hand out.

-o-

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Sue."

"I'd like to get the fliers up before school tomorrow!"

"Ya know what guys?" Mr. Shuester stopped walking, "I don't want to hear it."

"Doing that song is gonna kill any chance the Glee Club has. It's a terrible idea," she tried to reason with him.

"I have news for you, Rachel. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. We're doing the assembly and you're not putting up those fliers. Everybody loves disco!" he walked down the hall/

"It's official, I'm a dead man."

"Okay, I know you're nervous, but you're really _really _talented," Rachel turned to Finn.

"Oh stop it," he looked down, a small blush creeping to his face.

"I mean, maybe it'll all be okay. Do you want to practice for the assembly tomorrow after school?"

"Can't," he answerer, "Got a Celibacy Club meeting," he told her and walked away, Rachel staring after him.

-o-

"The Celibacy Club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week- Rachel What's-her-name."

"Where are all the boys?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Down the hall. First half hour we separate, then we come together to share our faith," she told her harsly.

Rachel attempted to keep the smile off her face, knowing, even though Quinn sounded mad, it was an act.

"God bless the perv that invented these. Remember the power motto, girls," Quinn smirked seeing Santana twirl in her skirt.

"It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing!" they shouted, and started dancing, while Rachel simply rolled her eyes, and sat back in her chair.

"Let's pair up for the Immaculate Affection," Quinn said and blew up a balloon as the boys joined them. "Now, remember. If the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry," she smiled and steps over to Finn, and places the balloon between them.

Rachel glances at Finn before reluctantly moving closer to Jacob Israel.

"You enchant me," he breaths out.

"Stop it!" Santana shouts.

"Take it! Aw yea!" Puck shouts, grinding into the balloon.

Then Finn and Quinn's balloon popped.

"Finn!" she snapped.

"It must have hit my zipper!"

Rachel frowned, and broke away from Jacob, "You know what? This is a joke," Rachel snaps, "Did you know that most studies have demonstrated that celibacy doesn't work in high schools? Our hormones are driving us too crazy to abstain. The second we start telling ourselves that there's no room for compromise, we act out. The only way to deal with teen sexuality is to be prepared. That's what contraception is for!"

"Don't you dare mention the C word," Quinn hissed.

"You want to know a dirty little secret that none of them want you to know? Girls want sex just as much as guys do," she snapped before stomping out of the room.

-o-

Rachel stands in front of the Glee club, and taps a gavel to a sound board, "I officially call this meeting of Glee club in session."

"But," Artie spoke up, confused, "Mr. Shuester isn't here."

"Mr. Schuester isn't coming. I paid a freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs."

Mercedes groaned, "Ugh! I'm so sick of hearing you squawk, Eva Perón."

"Let her talk," Finn spoke up, and gave an encouraging smile to Rachel.

"I have another idea for the assembly," she explains.

"Can I, once again, stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide?"

"Well, they're not going to kill us, because we're going to give them what they want," Rachel smiles.

"Blood?"

She sent another amused smile towards her friend, "Better," she answered, "Sex."

-o-

Instead of doing Freak Out, they ended up with Push It by Salt 'N' Pepper. When the performance ended there was a moment of silence, before Jacob Israel yelled out, and the almost everyone in the gym stood up, and cheered.

-o-

"I can't believe you guys did that," Quinn shook her head.

They were all at the salt water lake, and sitting on the edge of the water with their tails.

"Well, the school certainly seemed to like it," Rachel crossed her arms, and frowned, "But I think I ruined our chances of getting anyone else joining Glee Club."

"Hey, Quinn, you should join Glee," Kurt smirked, nudging the girl with his elbow.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "And that would shoot my popularity down to zero without an excuse like Finn's. And what exactly would be my excuse."

"That. Finn. To keep in an eye on him," Rachel sniggered, "And I could pretend to be mad about it so no one gets suspicious," she joked, "Come on," she said, and jumped into the water, fallowed by her friends.

-o-

Rachel tapped a high note on the piano, and smiled at Finn, "Try it."

Finn mimicked the note.

"Good."

"That was good."

"Okay, one more up," she tapped another note, and Finn mimicked it.

"Good."

"Was it okay?"

"Yeah, it's like the holy grail for a baritenor, so it's a good note. All right, I'll start at the bottom, and then we'll go up higher."

"Can we take a break? Singing makes me kinda hungry"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Lucky I prepared for that," she smiled, and gestured towards a picnic spread on the stage,

"Wow," Finn breathed, "I was wondering about all of the that."

"Want to sit?"

"Yea, yea, absolutely," he answered, and went to sit down.

"I was wondering why you asked me to help you with your singing. You kicked butt at the assembly."

"Well, this is my only chance to be, you know, good like you."

"You think I'm good?"

"Well, when I first joined, I thought you were kind of insane. You talk a lot more than you should, and to be honest with you, I looked under the bed and made sure that you weren't hanging out under there," Rachel looked down, frowning, "But then I heard you sing," she looked back up, surprised. "I don't know how to say this, but you touched something in me. Right here," he placed his hand on his chest.

"You hearts on the other side of your chest," she smiled, and takes his hand an places over his heart.

"Oh," he lets out a nervous laugh, "It's beating really hard, you're cool Rachel."

She felt her heart beating beating too, and let out shaky breath, "D-Do you wanna a drink?"

"Yea," he answered.

She reached for a thermos and started to pour a drink, "Virgin Cosmos," she told him.

"Cool," he paused, "That stuff you said at the Celibacy club- that was really cool," he accepted a cup from Rachel, "Thanks."

"Well, cheers," she said, pouring her own cup.

"Cheers. Cups are like the airplane cups, oh you gotta a little Cosmo right-," he cut himself off, gently rubbing his thumb across Rachel's upper lip.

"Y-You know you can kiss me if you want to," she tells him.

"I want to," he leaned it, and Rachel lied down on a pillow, Finn moving over her, and gently pressing his lips against hers. He pulls away for brief moment, before kissing her again. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away in a panic.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked, seeing him quickly get up.

"No, um, I just- gotta go. Look, just, please don't tell anyone about this," he pleaded before quickly leaving."

"Hey," Kurt turned around, seeing Blaine, and smiled.

"Hi."

"So, you're.. performance... was interesting," he laughed.

Kurt pressed his lips together, but couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Ah, yea, I suppose, but it may have ruined any chance we have of getting new members," he sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Blaine mused, causing Kurt to raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt," they both turned to see Rachel coming towards them, and grabbed onto Kurt's arm, "But I need my friend right now, I'll release him later on," she dragged him out down the hall.

-o-

"I have to say, I'm really surprised you guys are trying out," Mr. Shuester walked into a room, and placed a CD player on a table, and sat down, facing Quinn, Brittany, and Santana.

"I'm sure you've read about this in the school paper. Finn and I have been an item for a while now. So what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't support him?" Quinn lied, smiling.

"Well, let's see what you've got," he says and plays the music.

The girls perform to the song I Say A Little Prayer by Dionna Warwick, and Mr. Shuester smiles when the song ends.

-o-

"Let me get this, you're joining Glee Club?"

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing. You saw how it was undressing him with its eyes. Please don't kick us off the Cheerios," Quinn pleaded.

Sue snapped her fingers, "Cease fire on the waterworks. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see it. You know, Q, when I first laid eyes on you I was reminded of a young Sue Sylvester, though you don't have my bone structure. But it wasn't until this very moment I saw how alike we really are. You three are going to be my spies. I need eyes on the inside. We're going to bring this club down from within," she tells them, and Santana and Brittany high five behind Quinn.

"And I'll get my boyfriend back," Quinn smiled.

"...I don't care so much about that."

-o-

"You're giving Quinn Fabray the solo? That's my solo," Rachel snapped at Mr. Shuester.

"You made this happen, Rachel. You were the one who wanted to sell sex at the assembly. Quinn's audition song was on Figgin's approved list and, frankly, she did a heck of a job singing it!"

"You're punishing me."

"Contrary to your beliefs, it's not all about you. Or, I've realized, about me. Look, I screwed up too. I'm as responsible for what you did at the assembly as you are. I should never have pushed disco so hard. When we did it back in '93, the disco revival was in its heyday. It was cool. We had fun. And that- That is what Glee is supposed to be about. If we're gonna succeed, we both need to change our mindsets. You're not always gonna be the star. But I promise to do my best to make sure you're always having fun. This is a good thing, Rachel. We're on our way," He gathers his things, and starts to walk out the door.

"Can I use the auditorium later to practice? Our neighbors are filing a lawsuit."

"Sure."

-o-

And she does use it.

"_But it's over now, so go on and take a bow."_

-o-

**Mizuki- **And there was chapter 2! It was longer than chapter one so I feel proud of myself! :D Anyway, review! It'll get the next chapter out faster :D


End file.
